


Unleash My Rage

by YukiKoyuki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: BW2, Black 2 - Freeform, Black White 2, Cute, F/M, Foreplay, Funny, I'm about to unleash my rage, Pokemon - Freeform, RAGE!-ing boner, Sex, Shameless Smut, White 2, blowjob, boobs, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKoyuki/pseuds/YukiKoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa snaps and decides to pin down her best friend and have her way with him. Shameless smut. Written for a friend on Tumblr. She wanted RAGE-ing boner jokes. I got a bit carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleash My Rage

She was upon him in a flash, wet lips pressing to his in a gesture of need and unsatiated lust. Hugh fell back in surprise, landing softly with his head on his pillow as Rosa straddled him, her lips kissing him even more deeply and her tongue slipping its way into his mouth. He'd never been kissed like this before, and certainly never by his best friend, with teeth tearing at his lower lip and hands rudely shoving up his shirt. The slender girl was a master at dominating, and, against his confusion, Hugh could feel a strange bulge growing in his pants. A blush rose to his face and his eyes widened; his hands pushed her away as he groaned and gasped.

"Rose… Rose!" He cried, freeing his mouth from hers as she pulled away, staring down at him in impatient aggravation. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you think?" Her eyebrows raised and her eyes lusted over, a feline smirk spreading across her soft pink lips. "C'mon, Hugh… We got Purrloin back. We beat those Plasma asshat's back into the hell they came from. Wouldn't you like to let loose?"

Her visor was thrown off and her tongue slid down his jaw, her hands hotly moving to her neckline and pulling her shirt down to reveal her small, perky cleavage. Teenage boy senses… Tingling… He tried to avert his eyes as her hands worked in his spiky Qwilfish hair and her breasts were thrust in face, but it was no use. His erection was growing harder.

"I… I-I-I-" He stammered out and she pulled away, her beautiful mammaries going with her.

"Shh…" She replied, pressing a finger to his lips. Her shirt was pulled over her head and the knot behind her neck that tied her bra and kept her globes in place undone. The garments were thrown to the floor and her breasts fell with a bounce, a delicious, sexy bounce that made Hugh's ever growing penis strain with arousal. Again, she was upon him, her tits swinging in his face as she breathed one, short word of command into his ear.

"Suck."

And he did, latching his lips around one of her peaked nipples and lapping his tongue over it gratefully. She gave a small gasp; given her predatorial nature, it was probably fake, but ridiculously sexy none the less. His shorts were definitely starting to tent by now, and the way her hips were situated across his lap, he was sure she could feel it.

He switched to her other nipple, hand replacing the breast he'd left behind as she looked down at him in amusement, small hair tails tickling his face. She felt a large bulge righ where she was sitting and looked back, smiling to herself as she carressed his face and pulled her breasts away, nipple leaving his mouth with a pop that made her moan ever so quietly.

"Mmm… What a good boy you are~" She winked, sucking a finger and dismounting his hips with a sway. He moaned as she left his body, but she shushed him quietly by moving down between his legs and placing her hand right on the meat of his bulge. "I guess we should reward that, huh?"

She groped him, hard, and a wave of flames washed over his body, making him groan and slowly arch his back as she smiled below him. Dextrous hands worked over his shorts, undoing the button and fly and the boxer below it, freeing the large penis as it expanded in the air and stood at attention, right below her face. She gave a quick lick right along the tip, and he moaned.

"R-Rosa!"

"My, it's a bit bigger than I expected." Another sweep of her tongue, this time on the underside, starting at the base and travelling quickly all along his shaft before leaving the tip with a flick. "I guess you could say I gave you a rage-"

"Don't fucking say it." Hugh suddenly snarled, glaring down at the half naked girl between his legs. She paused, then merely shrugged and shook her head, breathy chuckles escaping her lips as her long fingers found their way to his shaft again, gently snaking around and clutching it in their grip as she started to rub her hand up and down.

"Fine, fine… My mouth has better things it could be doing anyway~" And with that her hand was gone and her lips had replaced it, swallowing as much of cock as she could take in her small gullet, lips latched around the base and a suction so intense around his sensitive member it was all he could do to just arch his back, grip the sheets, and moan.

"F-fuck, Rose!" He stuttered out and she pulled away with her lips firmly around every inch she could manage, slowly teasing him as his cock slid out of her mouth. Then she was down again, tongue lapping and swirling his tip as she started to bob her head ever so slightly along his shaft, wet sucking sounds and muffled moans escaping her throat as she forced his member down it again and again.

His moans were music to her ears as she set to work, knowing exactly what to do to get him off as quickly as possible. Though he was bigger than Colress, he was certainly less practiced, already twitching along her tongue as the bitter taste of pre permeated the salt feeling in her mouth. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear casually, closing her eyes and focusing methodically as she kept up her treatment and sucked him dry, moaning quietly just to assure him that she was enjoying herself, too. Honestly, he was such a virgin, and though it could be described as kinda cute, she certainly hoped he would cum fast and they could get onto the real fucking; Mama had been lonely for too long, she needed her-

And then his hands were in her hair, forcing her down deeper, and it became so much hotter. She squealed, genuinely this time, and lapped her tongue at him like she had never lapped before. His moans were growing louder, and he was starting to give erratic, horny thrusts into her mouth; a rough face-fuck Rosa just absolutely adored. She rewarded him for stumbling upon her kink with a gentle grind of her teeth that he just loved, hard cock twitching ever so slightly harder as it thrust along her tongue. Yeah, Rosa knew how to please a man.

"H-hey, heads up…" He panted out, and she looked up at him, watery blue eyes shadowed by her bangs and mouth filled with cock in a sight that just so sexy, he felt his warning couldn't come quick enough. "I'm…! I'm, ahh…" Her hands gripped to his thigh, helping him along his thrusts, and her throat flexed along his tip, and he was there.

"I'm about to unleash my rage!!" He cried, face heating up as his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm, hands trembling in her hair and forcing her down as his spray of warm, sticky seed slid down her throat. They eventually drooped, and his chest heaved as he fell back, Rosa allowing the cock to slide out of her mouth as she swallowed the last of his white cum. She frantically threw off her tights and skirts, pinning him to the bed with her hands on his chest as she positioned her wet entrance over his tired dick.

"Oh, no, baby…" She kissed him deeply, pulling him by his hair up to meet her lips. "I'm not done with you yet. Not until that raging boner has pleasured every inch of me it can~"


End file.
